Seasonal Changes
by The biggest ikarishipping Fan
Summary: Like the crisp, golden leaves of Autumn turn to Summer's beautiful green leaves, two different people's attitude towards each other changes as seasons pass. Ikarishipping!


**Seasonal Changes**

**Summary: **Like the crisp, golden leaves of Autumn turn to Summer's beautiful green leaves, two different people's attitude towards each other changes as seasons pass.

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own pokemon. If I did, Paul would be in every episode and most likely, Dawn and Paul would be a couple by now.

---

_Autumn's Breeze_

She brushed a wisp of hair from her face, her mind at peace as she watched golden, brown and red leaves swirl and dance in the wind. The wind tugged gently at her hair, the wind whistling in her ears. Everything was just so peaceful...

"Paul..." Dawn glared at the purple hair teen, her own blue orbs glaring angrily into his dark as night ones.

"What do you want, pesky girl?" he growled, kicking at a nearby pile of leaves.

Dawn continued to glare at the man.

Finally, Paul sighed, sticking his hands in his coat's pocket and walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dawn questioned, standing up. She shivered slightly as a cold breeze hit her bare legs.

"In the woods," he replied, rolling his eyes. "To train."

She followed him, Paul fully aware that the blue hair girl was following. He stopped at a large oak tree, releasing three pokemon in a flash of red light.

"Buzzz!"

"Weavile!"

"Grawrrr!"

Paul turned his head slightly, seeing the blue hair girl a few meters away, leaning against a smaller tree as she waited for him to start training his pokemon. He gave an annoyed scowl, wishing she would go away.

"Electabuzz, use thunder on Weavile! Ursaring, hyper beam also on Weavile! Weavile, dodge then use shadow ball!" Paul commanded.

"Weaaa!" Weavile cried as Ursaring's sizzling golden ball hurled toward it, dodging just in time. "Weaaa!" It cried again, forming a dark purple-black sphere, the ball crackling and sizzling, aiming the ball between Ursaring and Electabuzz.

"Grrraw!"

"Electa!"

"Weavile, now use..." He trailed off, realizing the annoying girl was no longer where she was seated.

"Aren't you going to tell it 'good job'?" she questioned, scowling at the indifferent trainer.

He scowled back, his eyebrows furrowing together. "I never did before, why should I now? Why are you even here, anyway?" He questioned rudely, finding himself once again glaring into her liquid midnight blue orbs.

"Because its a nice thing to do!" she replied, clenching her fists at her side. A breeze picked up, blowing her hair wildly.

"Then I guess I'm not a nice person. Now go away," he said. "And leave me alone."

Dawn grinded her teeth together, her eyes watering slightly. But she walked away, finding herself starting to feel lonely...

---

_Winter's Snow_

She couldn't believe it... she was stuck with him... in a cave... trapped in by an avalanche! Sigh... this had to be a dream... a bad, bad dream...

"Would you stop shaking already! You're driving me mad!" Came a gruff voice, belonging to the one and only, Paul Shinji.

"S-s-sorry!" she muttered, trying to pull her pink skirt down lower, trying to stretch it down to her knees. "I-it's just s-so co-cold!"

He sighed, muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

"H-huh?"

"Nothing..." he muttered, shaking his head.

She shivered some more, her teeth clattering noisily and ucontrollably. She ran her hands up and down her arms, then her legs, hoping to find some kind of warmth in doing so.

She closed her eyes, snapping them open as she felt a new weight on her shoulders. She looked up, seeing that Paul had just... given her his jacket to wear. She kept looking at him, feeling shock that he would... give her his jacket to wear.

"Wh-why?" she was finally able to ask.

"You're cold." Was his response. "You're going to catch hyperthermia with just that shirt and short skirt you're wearing."

She shivered as she shakily put on the jacket. "Th-thanks," Dawn muttered quietly. "For the jacket."

He shrugged, though she saw him shiver slightly from the cold. "Now go to sleep, pesky girl. We'll try to find a way out of here tomorrow."

Dawn nodded, though she didn't at all feel tired. Instead, she watched him shiver slightly from winter's snow he slept on, his breathing slowing slightly as he finally dozed off. She smiled at his sleeping figure, finding that she liked this new sleeping Paul. He looked so calm and relaxed and... harmless when he slept.

She crawled over next to him, smiling as she snuggled closer to him, the slight trembling of his body slowing. Her own shivers slowed too, her body now warm. After all...

Body warmth is the best kind of warmth...

---

_Spring's Blossoms_

She watched the blossoms sway slightly in the wind, a smile appearing on her lips.

She turned her attention back to her traveling partner, Paul. The two have been traveling together for at least a month now. Though he was mean and cruel, not to mention a jerk sometimes, she still enjoyed traveling with him. She enjoyed traveling with him for many reasons, one being that he made her feel... complete. He made her happy, even when he was a jerk. She have developed feelings for him.

She watched him train his pokemon harshly, ordering attacks after attacks, never once complimenting them when they did a good job. He never once complimented them, but one day... she would get him to. That was her secret promise....

The purple hair trainer returned his pokemon to their pokeballs, sitting down on the opposite side of the bench as Dawn, like her, watching the cherry blossoms fall off the trees, watching them dance beautifully in the wind.

"Spring is such a beautiful time of the year." she said, glancing quickly at him through the corner of her eyes.

"Hmph."

"Don't you think so?" she asked, turning her head so she could look at him.

He shrugged. "I guess."

She smiled, glad she was able to get a few words out of him. She folded her hands in her laps, watching a small flock of starlies fly away, a soft humming of combees at work filling her ears.

"Wasn't it in the spring time when I first met you?" she asked abruptly, startling Paul just slightly.

He shrugged again, looking the other way so he wouldn't be staring into Dawn's blue eyes. "I don't know."

She smiled, giggling slightly.

Paul turned his attention back to Dawn. "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head, blushing slightly. "Oh, nothing..." she said, smiling just slightly as she thought about how cute Paul was when he was oblivious to what she was really thinking about.

The blossoms continued to dance in the breeze, the early morning birds singing their sweet, sweet melody. "Paul?" Dawn asked quietly, biting her lower lip as she turned to look at her travel partner.

Paul sighed, turning to face her. "What now?"

"Oh, well we've been traveling together for a month now..." she started, her voice trailing off.

"...And?"

She bit her lip harder, her stomach filling with butterfrees and beautiflies. "...do you think that... maybe one day we will be more than just..." _More than just traveling partners._ She finished in her mind.

He sighed inwardly, his cheeks turning a slight pink as he realized what she was trying to say. "...maybe one day." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear, his eyes half-shut.

A smile overtook her face, her cheeks tinging a rose pink. _"...maybe one day."_ His voice repeated in her mind.

---

_Summer's Warmth_

The sun's ray were beating down on her, causing her to sweat slightly. "Paul...?" she asked.

Where was he?

Finally, she spotted him a few meters away, walking towards her, heads down, kicking sand as he walked. A smile placed itself on her lips. "Hey, Paul!" she yelled, running towards him.

"It sure is hot, isn't it?" she asked, fanning herself with her hand.

He smirked slightly. "Yeah, sure..."

"You want to swimming, or do you want to challenge Volkner first?" she asked, making a slight face at the word "challenge" She never did like it when he wanted to go to the gym first thing off.

Paul have already challenged Volkner, but that was when he was Volkner the _gym leader_. Now he was Volkner, part of the _Elite Four_.

He shrugged carelessly. "I suppose we could go swimming, if it would make you happy."

Her smile widened. "Yay! Thank you Paul!" she squealed, hugging him tightly around the torso.

He growled, blushing slightly. It always bugged him when she hugged him, especially when she did it in public....

"Come on, Paul!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the beach.

An embarrassed blush crept across Paul's nose and cheeks. "Err, would you let go of my hand, pesky girl!"

"Huh?" She stopped running. "Oops, sorry." She apologized, a pale blush highlighting her face.

She bit her lower lip as they continued to walk, no longer holding hands, memories coming to her mind... Autumn, when she saw him training. Winter, when she got trapped with him. Spring, when... She smiled slightly, remembering...

_"Oh, well we've been traveling together for a month now..." she started, her voice trailing off._

_"...And?"_

_She bit her lip, her stomach filling with butterfrees and beautiflies. "...do you think that... maybe one day we will be more than just..."_ More than just traveling partners. _She finished in her mind._

_He sighed inwardly, his cheeks turning a slight pink as he realized what she was trying to say. "...maybe one day." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear, his eyes half-shut._

_Maybe one day..._

He had said that. That maybe one day, they could be more than just traveling partners...

Maybe... Maybe one day. Maybe even... today.

"Actually, I don't feel like swimming anymore." she said suddenly. "The sun will be going down in an hour or two anyways." She sat down in the sun, laying her chin on her knees.

She liked the warmth the beach's sand gave her... She picked up a handful of the sand, letting it fall through her fingers...

She looked up, seeing that Paul was still standing up.

"Paul?"

"What?" He looked down, glaring at her slightly.

She smiled. His glare didn't affect her anymore. "How much longer do you think we'll be... traveling together?" She stood up, grabbing another handful of sand. The sun glared its heat on her back.

He blushed slightly. "How am I suppose to know?" He asked rudely.

She let the sand slip through her fingers. "A few months ago..." she said quietly, watching the sand disappear from her hand. "You said... maybe one day..." She looked up at him again, her heart quickening slightly.

He bit his lip, daring to look at her. Her hair was blowing slightly in the warm summer breeze, her eyes staring back at him hopefully, the sun making a beautiful glow around her... He sighed, a small smirk on his lips.

"Do you want to be more than traveling partners?" He questioned.

She bit her lip, her voice stuck in her throat. Somehow, just somehow, the question caught her off-guard. She thought for a second, wondering if she should nod or just continue to stand there... She just stood there.

He took a step toward her. She looked up, staring into his dark eyes. He filled the space between them, his warm body against hers. A blush swallowed up Dawn's face, her throat desert dry. He put a hand on her shoulder, leaning forward...

"Do you want our partnership to be more than just that?" He asked again, his voice as soft as the wind. She nodded, squeaking slightly as she did. He smirked, closing his eyes, leaning in...

Dawn smiled as his lips met her. She kissed him back, slowly wrapping his arms around his neck. They pulled away. "Dawn..." he breathed. She smiled, eyes half-shut. She licked her lips, then leaned in again, adding more passion into this kiss. "Paul..."

---

Like the crisp, golden leaves of Autumn turn to Summer's beautiful green leaves, their relationship have blossomed into something more... into something beautiful... For, their once cold relationship with each other turned to warmth, love and... care.

* * *

**_Finally, I'm done. xDD I was originally planning to make this into a chapter story, one chapter for every season, but then changed my mind. I decided to make this into a one-shot instead! xDD Sigh, I've been in such a one-shot mood lately... Also, I've been nervous about doing this so I was wondering, should I make another story for the ABC challenge, called ABC Fun, Dawn and Paul's Way or finish my other one first? Just want my awesome reviewer's opionions._**

**_Now, press the button that says 'Review this Chapter/Story' with the speech bubble on it. Review!!_**


End file.
